jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD Black) Ch. ???: One by one
... ... Shit, what was that about? I just remember something coming from Sarah-chan's stomach and then, in a blink of an eye, cutting me and Berolina and all of our mazou circuits. My blood is tinting the artificial floor red, and I can't move. Shit... If only I could just have the magic circuits of my left arm back... Maybe I would be able to summon... That. What about Berolina? Where is she? Where did she go?! If she's up to something stupid, I'll kill her myself! Moreover, what is this feeling? Not only another barrier was lifted, but this eerie feeling... It's like something is trying to rip my soul apart. I dunno why... What... *DIG! DIG! DIG!* "...?" Since I had my ear on the floor, I could feel from it a strange vibration , together with some troublesome sounds and panting sighs. Moreover, it was coming in my direction! I tried to escape my current situation and maybe fight that imminent danger back, but that last surprise attack... It crippled me for now, so I couldn't move, only wait as it came closer and closer. Suddenly, something popped out of the ground, but fortunately, it was just a certain blond esper, who looked just as bad as me, but up and good to go. "Mizuki-... Chan..." 'S'up, Aria-San. Like I've said to Izuki, I don't mess around with my powers. Sometimes, my psycho powers won't save my sorry ass.' She thought, coming out completely from the ground and showing off some sort of armor under her usual uniform. It was cut to the brink, but she wasn't bleeding. A... Protection gear? From her pocket, Mizuki-chan picked something like an ointment, and rubbed some of it on my skin, which began to heal, and I could feel my arm again. 'Here, a special medicine from the Hot Spring village ninja handed me. But your wounds are still very deep. We should just...' "No... Time for that." I muttered, cutting her off. My arm and body are still healing and all bruised and cut, but I need to go now. I stood up from the ground, and like I was expecting, Nemesis wasn't anywhere to be seen. That... Idiot! She was probably after Akane! I looked back at Mizuki-chan. "Mizuki-chan, how about the others? Serena-chan, Reika-kun, Albert-san? Bro and Akane?!" 'I teleported both Serena Sitri and the Ninja Reika back to the Student council room. They'll call for backup, since it's the only thing they can do with their current state. While with Berolina-san, Albert, Zenjirou and Akane Angra-Mainyu... I have no idea.' She observed with a sharp eye; stretching her body and dusting her body from the dirt and sand. Serena-chan and Reika-kun are at least safe and will call for backup, this is good, this is smooth. However, how about Nemesis, bro and Akane? Those Miyama bastards are still here, and I'm having really bad vibes just by being here. I need to find them! 'I know, Aria-san, but please understand: the mental interference here is too strong, and despite my Kevlar, that... Thing still cut part of my magic circuits. My read isn't the best now...' "Okay, whatever! Mizuki-chan, I need your assistance here!" I said to her, as she only nodded back, confident even for that fact she was sweating a lot. I guess she knows of what I'm referring to, and so, even with the bruises, even with the hurt body and still healing wounds, we ran for the closest source of energy. As we run, I began to think about a plan how to deal with them. It is possible that they received the same 'service' me and the others did, ao the priority here is to take everyone out. I looked at the esper girl by my side, and she nodded as she read my mind. First, we'll take Bro, Akane, Albert and Beorlina out of this place, and then, we'll deal with those runaways later! Maybe I can distract them so that Mizuki-Chan can move them away! Berolina... Bro... Akane... I'm comin-...! "BEROLINA...!" My heart froze as those words reached my ear, from the voice I didn't hear any emotion from for the longest time. All of my determination, all of my powers, all of my strength suddenly sapped away from my body, but even so, I forced myself to walk on that path, Mizuki-chan also walking to that same direction. What is going on?! What happened?! In a burst of energy, I leaped with enough strength to rip part of the floor, and with the boost, I saw the source of that concentration of energy... Six children, the five Miyama ruanaways wearing their Scale Mail armors, around a violet-haired young girl who also smells like a dragon. However, what truly shattered my soul was what they were facing: on the floor, Zenjirou and Akane holding each other, cuts and bruises all over their bodies, the boy being unconscious and the girl too shaken to do anything. And in front of him, a figure shielding them, her back and centipede-like tentacles oozing black smoke, as they would ash away with the wind, returning her to her original state... That figure... Was Berolina. ... ... No... Oh, no! NO! "BEROLINA...!" I almost lost it right there! I unraveled my dragon wings and fast as a lightning, kicked the living shit out of that little girl in front of me, the impact being so violent and strong the other dragons were forced away from their original positions! But I didn't care for that! I landed right next to my burning King, and took her in my arms! "Berolina! Oh, God! Berolina, what happened?! Hang in there, Bero! They're getting help...!" *TSSSS...!* "Kaaaaaooh...!" I hissed as I tried to pick her, only to burn my arms and hands on her back! This is sick, she's not only burning, she's melting! If it wasn't for her Alastor appendices, she'd be deadmeat by... No! You mustn't think of that! I must act, and fast! I picked from my pocket the drop of Phenex Tears I stored for situations like that, and opened it! I hope it's not too late! "Here, Berolina! It'll hurt a bit, but bear with it, okay?! You're gonna be okay! You're gonna be...!" *ZING!* *CRACK!* "Eh...?" It happened so fast. I didn't notice when it happened. I was just about to drop that healing potion on my king, but then, fast as a lightning, something crossed my fingers. It didn't cut me, it didn't even aim for me... It just crashed on the bottle of the Phenex Tear, breaking it apart... ... ... *DROP.* "No! No! That's not fair!" I said, aimlessly trying to pick the remaining wet sand on the ground and dropping on Bero! This has to work! This has to work! I tried and tried, but it was no use, the tear lost it's effect the moment it dropped on the floor. But in that moment... I just forgot that. "C'mon! C'mon! Berolina, you're okay, right?! Berolina! Speak to me! The tear... Is working, right?!" "..." "C'mon, Berolina! I'm screaming here! Say 'Shut up, Aria'! Stay mad at me! Say... Say anything... Please..." I hugged her, not even caring about the burn marks on my arms and hands. This... Isn't happening... Please... This isn't fun... Berolina... I heard a marching sound coming for me, and looking there, I noticed the Miyama runaways, all lined-up with dead-fish eyes and blank expressions, lead by a little girl with a black heart wide open in her chest. From there, I heard a maniac laugh, which contrasted with the blank expression of it's host... 'Kahahahaha~! So rude~. So rude. Aria Argento, isn't it?' It was heard inside that black heart, a masculine voice at that. They were approaching here, but I was too concerned about Nemesis to care. I could only growl. This guy... Can only be. 'Let me present myself, Devil. My name is Miyama Fuichi, the father of these little troublemakers. I'm soooo sorry about them bringing trouble to you all~. But you attacked me, and as a fair person, I destroyed your little tear. Fair, fair...' "So... You're Miyama Fuichi, the cause of this all! The reason why Sarah-chan and the others are so obsessed about revenge!" I screamed back, putting Berolina down to put myself on his level. The heart only laughed. 'Yep, that's me~! But their reasons and actions are their and their alone! After all, I'm the kind of parent that knows when my children are responsible for their own mess!' The black heart laughed again, making my blood boil. So... This is the monster Sarah-chan and Eiko-chan were talking about. The inhuman experiments, the kidnapping of lost children, the profane researches. He is... The responsible of this all. 'I just wanted to create super-soldiers in order to... Destroy all those abominations that took away my wife from me.' "Your wife... The angel..." I repeated. 'Yep, my dear, dear Ophelia... Since her death, I'm planning to create those little brats in order to destroy every single supernatural abomination, every religion in this world, so that things only we, humans, can see remains!' He said in a rather upbeat tone, making the little girl clutch her fists. My body was already at the point of lava, but he went on and on. 'But one step at the time. Killing the daughters of the current Demon Lord shall be my signal for the rest of the world. I was aiming just for the little one, but the older one... Oh, well, she'll be an extra.' "Extra... Extra... EXTRA?!" I screamed. He just laughed. 'Yep, and that look of despair and rage in your face is really something, better after I made you drop that said Phenex Tear! Such good extras.' "...!" 'But of course, just killing her and the Brass Dragon won't be enough for me. Maybe I'll beheaded them and put them in display in hell. Yeah, that seems just about right~!' *SNAP!* ... ... ... "Mizuki-chan... Take the others with you and get out of here." 'Aria-san, I can't! There's another barrier here, and the interference here is too str-...!' "Then teleport the farthest you can... And lift a barrier too." I turned to her for a last stare, and she shivered, evolving the others in a black sphere of energy and then... Vanishing away. It's all clean... I can't harm them... I can't hold back. 'Hey, hey, hey! Putting yourself in disadvantage like that? Maybe the heat from your friend's back is messing with your devilish brain. Are you Devils that stup-...?' *DOOOOOOON!* "I'LL SMITE YOOOOOOOU...!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, punching that damn heart with a dragonic fist, the shockwave causing the others runaways to be thrown away! This is it! Fuck everything! I don't care anymore! TODAY HE'S DEAD! 'WOOOOOOH! CODE YELLOW! CODE YELLOW! ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK!' The heart screamed at full volume, and all the other five gathered around me to attack! I unfolded my dragon wings and slash them away! No holdbacks now! PLUTO ARC!/BREAKER: DARK ALCATRAZ! *BREAK!* "Out of the way!" I was so enraged that I completely ignored the fact that some swords pierced my own arm and I damaged my own soul by breaking free from Vritra's restrains! Like a jet, I cut throw both the golden and black dragons, and getting closer and closer to that little girl! *KICK!* "Gyaaaaaaah...!" But when I was about to reach that black heart, the Azure dragon came to my way and kicked me! The effect of the chaos karma Sacred Gear made me feel like I've been punched by a Titan! I rolled, I broke, I opened a road of destruction on the ground, hearing that irritating laugh again! The Dragon of the end then opened fire against me! *BOOOM! BOOOM!* her bombs exploded next to me, creating a true ground zero! Well, two can play this game! *VOOOOOOSH!* "Imminent danger. Imminent danger." I blew against her a true inferno of red flames, exploding midair the rest of her shower of bullets! She was engulfed by the flames, and tried to fly away from me. In a instant, *CRASH!*, I smashed both of her arms and wings, making her crash into the floor! I landed and made a crater there, my arms turning into claws and scales growing in my face and body! *SPLASH!*, but I couldn't react in time, I was engulfed in a blob of green energy, with a dragonic helmet hovering around me! I expanded part of my energy and exploded part of that amorphous jelly. However, it froze in place, and I caught myself immobile! Curses! BREAKER: SOUL EATER! PLUTO ARC! KARMA KICK! And I was hopeless against the barrage of attacks against me. First the black daggers that would take my energy away, then a shower of weapons, followed by a finishing kick with the force of a meteor. I was blown away by the sheer force of them all, and could feel my bones breaking and piercing my organs. Yet, I didn't give up! I stood on my two feet and boosted myself there again! *ZOOOM!* *RIP!* 'Gaaaaaaaoooh...!' I heard that heart scream, as I ripped part off her jugular, making a fountain of blood come from that area! The boost was too much for my tired body to take it, so I tripped and fell to the ground, scratching my face as I slid through the floor. In the end, O tried one final blow, but when I turned around, *PUNCH!*, that same little girl punched me right in the gut with that dragonic claw, making me come down to the artificial building and crack some walls! 'FUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOU...!' *BAM!* "D-Damn..." I muttered. I was... Losing conciousness. The rage gave me a hell of a power-up, but even so, I couldn't take those guys for too long. They're... Way too powerful together. The fatigue caught up with me, as I slid down the building and let my body fall... Shit... I couldn't avenge Nemesis... So, this is how being powerless feels like... It sucks. The moment I hit the floor, it's over. If the shock don't kill me, those Miyama bastards will. It has a very bitter taste... But at least... I know that either Nemesis will be waiting for me... Or I'll be Waiting for her... Nemesis... I love you. *CATCH!* "Huh...?" "Aria-san, if you even think of making my dear husband sad, I'll haunt you down in the afterlife." This voice... I know this voice. My fall suddenly soft up, and the now speed was reduced to a gentle breeze. More than that, little by little, my stamina and energy began to recover. The fatigue and pain went away from me, and soon I was full and well-rested. This sensation... This is senjutsu! Once with enough power, I opened my eyes, and stared deep into golden eyes. "Yoko-chan?" And really, there was bro's little fox girlfriend, her feet on the wall like it was nothing, probably gluing there thanks to her sage arts. Her nine tails were dancing by her back, and a soothing, calm and warm aura was covering us, like a baby in the womb of it's mother. Nothing less from the fox spirit protector of Kanto region! "And not just me." She chuckled, turning her head to a certain area on the ground. I gave her a question mark, but followed her small signs of direction, looking down and gasping in silence... They're here! With, a certain dragon emperor... . ~~x~~ . 'Berolina, darling! Guess what, you're gonna be a big sister!' I remember when mom first announced I was going to get a little sister. I was... How can I say it? Elated... But at the same time, afraid. Yes, the big, condensing little princess of the Allocer house was scared. Scared to be the so-called 'bully big sister', afraid that she wouldn't place a good example for her baby sister, afraid that... She'll be hated by her little sister. I was afraid that I would be hated by my future little sister, and day and night I would think of how to make Lavinia have the best big sister ever. Then she came. Lavinia Allocer, my little sister, the one I would protect with my life, the one and true family that I'll love and support. Ever since she came into my life, I tried to make her happy. I would watch Oppai dragon with her, read stories for her, teach her how to behave and eat, share a bed and bath, and giving my best in order to make her happy. I wanted to be the big sister she would be proud of, the big sister that helped her become a successful devil in our clan... But it came the day, it came the day she lost her identity. She tried to be like Lady Rias Gremory, the one and only idol for her. Hearing stories and stories about her and her many trials, all besides the Sekiryuutei who became the hero of the underworld, she alienated herself from the rest of her friends in order to pursue her dream. She became obsessive of Rias, no longer training after she mastered her Nullification to look like the Power of destruction, refusing to listen to anyone, and rejecting the blood of our father Lucifer, born a simple Alastor from the extra Devils, because he was unworthy of both the title of our previous Lord Sirzechs and the hand of our mother. I couldn't take it anymore. Something would have to be done about such behavior. As of it, before she could to anything about it, I retrieved her own Evil Pieces and stored them away from her, claiming that she'd received them back when she were ready. For the first time, we fought, and after some struggles, she stole her pieces back to created her own peerage, recruiting those poor, unaware young ones in order to complete her sick, stuck dream... We fought, we discussed, and everything ended in a Rating Game, with a little handicap so we wouldn't have any collateral damages for those little fools. I won it, and then... She decided to abandon us. No turning back, no more Lavinia. Up to this day, I always wonder... If she would understand my point of view if we could only stop and talk. I wanted her to see, I wanted her to reach her true potential... I wanted her to see that everything I did, everything that she cursed and condemned me for... Was for love. I wanted her... To understand. But maybe... I was just being selfish...Maybe I was jealous... Jealous of lady Rias... Being a better role-model than I would ever be. Well... Even so, I just want her to do what she finds the best now... After all, It should be big sister's duty... To make the younger one happy... No matter what. Maybe... I was the one misguided. "... I don't want to be a god anymore...!" Huh...? "Ne-..., forgive me!" That voice... Couldn't be. I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed that I was still within the barrier. My wounds... Didn't hurt anymore, but the rest of my body is also numb. I can see from here The unconscious Heretic Dragon being slowly treated by the esper girl, no sound from them. But... How can I see them from this angle if I can't even move? I feel myself being hugged, and after a while, I noticed black hair touching me. Is she... "Berolina, I'm so sorry! I don't... I don't want to be a god, i don't to be a Angra-Mainyu anymore." Yes, is her again. She's crying, she's suffering, she's hugging me tight. I can... Feel the warmth, the warmth I didn't feel for a while now. It's so... Nostalgic. "Y-You..." "...?!" She apparently heard me, as she got some space from to stare at me with those crying big purple eyes. I blinked a few times, and she grimaced again? Who is she now, I Berolina? "Nemesis! You're... You're alive! I need to... I need to call for help! Don't worry! I'll help! Hey! HEY! ESPER! HELP ME, PLEASE! HELP...!" "Don't... Don't worry." I said, making her gasp and turn back to me. Hehe, I know that I'm screwed, I can't even feel my legs, and My vision is turning blurrier and blurrier. It's no use now. "What are you saying?! You need help now, Berolina!" She screamed at me. Huhuh, not even screams are bothering me that much now. That's even funny when you think about it. Still, now I don't know with whom I'm talking to. Not that it matters, now. "If we don't help you now, You will! You will... You... Will..." "If you want to help me that much... Then put your hand in my pocket... There's something there... I want you to pick..." I said. Her eyes shined in hope, as she removed my melted jacket and shoved her hand into that pocket. She was so in a hurry, she practically tossed that away the moment she reached it. However, what was inside there was... Five tickets to a water resort. "Ah... Ah! What's... What is...?" She was at loss of words, looking at those tickets with trembling hands. "Those are... For you." I smiled. She approached me and stayed next to me, the only thing I wanted now from her. It's so... Warm. "I wanted to give them to you after our Rating Game... But after what happened... I couldn't decide what to do with them, but now... At least... You won't have that bitter taste in your mouth anymore." "..." Something dripped on my face, and it was also warm. It's so good to feel that. I looked back at her, and for the first time, her of now was crying and grimacing, firmly holding those five pieces of paper, to them hold my hands tightly on her own. "Why... Why are you saying and doing this... Right after what... Right after what happened? After everything I've said to you?" "Because... I'm your big sister." I said back, holding her hand with my remaining forces, seeing her wide eyes turning back to her own purple. Not the magically green ones, or the Angra's bicolored violet and black ones. But her own pretty red eyes I used to love so much. Huhuh, this death sure is a warm one. It's nice. "I sorry, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. Maybe... I was just jealous. Jealous that... I couldn't be a better role-model for you... Heheh... How pathetic of me, not even be able to help her little sister. I hope that one day... You can forgive me for my arrogance..." "Ah... Berolina..." "But don't forget... No matter what I've said... No matter what and who you choose to be... No matter which name you choose for yourself... And whatever path you want to walk... It doesn't matter... Because no matter what..." ... I'll always love you, my precious little sister. "B-Berolina..." And everything now is turning black. My grip around her hand loosed, but her own on my didn't. I love this sensation, and it's a good parting gift for me. I don't need anything else... "Berolina...? Berolina...! Berolina!" My only regret is... "Berolina! Sister! Please! Forgive me! I don't want to be Rias or Angra-maniyu now! So please...!" ... I couldn't see her grow up, whatever path she would choose from now on. "BEROLINA...!" ... ... ... 'Bero-nee! Let's watch Oppai dragon again!' Yes, let's go. . ~~x~~ . *ZING! ZING! SLASH!* "If you can shoot anything against us..." "... The Quarta siblings will just find new ways to cut you down!" I heard two blue flashes slid and cut down the golden dragon. The said golden portals were still launching swords and treasures at high speeds, but Basara was fast to dodge and block them all with a fan move. Coming from behind, Shinon cut down his angel and dragon wings, and hit with hard with her light sword! *BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!* "Akio, do you wanna bet who's gonna take this bitch down first?" "Sure. Seeing your pathetic loser face will be better than any reward, anyway." In another corner, Raelynn was showering the Jade dragon with a barrage of ice, water and fire, which were boasted by her own dragonic and inherit Leviathan powers! Soon, that blob was reduced to a minimalistic and weak green armor. However, before it could transform again, Akio shot her down with a massive lightning coming from the artificial heavens! "Too bad they're nothing but dolls now. They can't scream, what a pity..." "I really need to start training, because I'm feeling so powerless nowadays..." I heard Yoko-chan mumble under a sigh, and I could only chuckle. However, things got complicated when the Chaos Karma dragon flew towards us and blew an inferno of blue flames! "Oh no, you don't! Sage art: Yasakani no Magatana!" And before my eyes, Yoko-chan created something like a circle of eight tomoes from eight of her tails, and then tossed it against Sarah-chan flames! Like a true stone in the middle of the river, it cut through the blue inferno and cleaned the path until it hit the dragon, making her fall to the ground, defeated. Wow, talking about super protective girlfriend. The black dragon appeared in front of us soon after, but then a wheel of white flames, driven by Nashiro-chan and Ortlinde, appeared and hit her away! Yoko-chan then let herself land on the ground, and let go of me, letting me support myself on her shoulder... "Wow, Aria-chan. That was close, nyan." Nashiro said, Landing right next to me as the black dragon also landed right beside her in a very painful way. She didn't give a shit. Instead, she came closer and tapped my forehead. I'm still hurt, but my body is stronger now. "Glad that Serena-chan called for us. But it was such a pain to open a rip in here, nyan." "This place is indeed jammed. Unless we defeat the one who placed the barrier, no one can enter or exit this place with ease." Yoko-chan finished. I looked around, and one by one the said five dragon kings would fall. Of course, with a well-rested and savvy group of the dxd children, everybody against us is doomed to failure. However, no signs of the that Miyama bastard! Wait, no! I should be worrying about...! "Nashiro... -chan..." I mumbled, my organs still not fully recovered from the shock and damages. This is the worst! I have to tell them so that they can help nemesis and the others! "Nashiro-san, I can feel Zenjirou's scent here! He's also extremely wounded!" Yoko-cha. However said in time. Yes, this is it! Yoko-chan is the kind of ultimate girlfriend! The fox girl sniffed the air a few times, and nodded! "They're at the edge of this reality, but we can reach them if we just...!" *DOOOOOOOOON...!* "Kh...!" Before she could even finish her sentence, something happened! An explosion akin to a star happened in the middle of the ground zero, and from there, it was that little girl... The girl with the black heart! The impact was enough to push everyone and everything back by a few miles, and create a crater. We all took a step back to that. "Wow, wow. That was scary. Was that little chick the cause of that?" Basara said, a little hesitant as he gripped his sword tighter. Yoko-chan and Nashiro-chan gripped on me in a defensive mode, as everyone put themselves in their battle stances, waiting for the worst. This scent... This aura... Are so foul and dark... It smells... It smells... Like a human. 'Soooo... Little dragon assholes think they're stronger than my own little shits? Ahah... Ahahahahaha! That's a joke! A JOKE!' The black heart laughed, while the little girl danced and contorted herself in painful-looking and disturbing ways, all while oozing that foul aura. In the end, that heart shined a black light, and ascended to heavens! 'YOU'RE NOTHING BUT ILLUSIONS, TYRANTS! BEINGS THAT THINK THAT ARE HOT SHIT AND TOY WITH THE HUMANS YOU RANK SO LOWLY ABOUT! I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF...!' "Oh, fuck off!" But before the black heart could finish, another voice appeared behind me, interrupting the black heart. It was of the current sekiryuutei Oliver Pent, facing the heart with a face of pure-hated. Wearing his impeccable Gessen high school uniform, with new crimson dragonic details such as his left arm now claw and scales and with a new dragon's eye. "You basted Fuichi! How could you use your own children for this!" As Oliver began to shout towards the girl, the black heart just kept laughing nonstop. 'Oh, so you would abandon the one who raised you, to join with lowly devils? Ahahahahaha! No wonder you possess the legacy of Issei hyoudou, you're just as idiotic as he was.' The heart laughed, while the little girl dances and pulls the 'L' sigh to Oliver. But, what I was focused on was what he just say about gramps. After hearing him... I could only clench my fists, wanting to punch that heart. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Just as I was about to get up, everything went silent after hearing Oliver shout. TBA. Suddenly, five pillars of light in different colors also ascended from the heavens, only to gather in that single point that was the little girl on the skies! Everyone had that same sensation of dread, and tried to attack back! The shock of all that magical attacks caused a massive explosion in the air! However, that foul aura didn't disappeared, on the contrary, only grew and grew! In the end, that single point shined a bright light that blinded us for a moment, and after that... Something landed on the ground zero of the previous explosion. It wasn't human... It was an abomination... A five-headed dragon of different head colors, oozing what I can only describe as 'rotten existence', and blowing black and golden flames from it's nostrils and mouths, a shining violet armored shell shaped like an even bigger dragon head serving as a body, and with jewels encrusted in it's scaled skin in a very painful way. This... Is this the fusion of all that children?! 'BEHOLD, CREATURES FROM HELL! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE FORM OF THOSE LITTLE SHITS! THE ULTIMATE CREATION TO DESTROY ALL THE GODS AND BELIEFS IN THIS ALIENATED AND ROTTEN WORLD!' I heard that same disgusting voice coming from the central shell, as the dragon was ready to take position! My cousins could only wait and prepare themselves as that abomination that was once humans and dragons charged! 'SAMSARA HYDRA!, CHAAAAAAAAAAARGEEEEEE...!' This is... The end of the world... *DOOOOOOON!* 'GWAAAAAAAAAH...!' But before more damage could've been done to this world, something happened. Something faster as a shooting star, but black as night, flew towards one of the dragons head and, in a single explosion of purple and pitch black flames, vanished it without a single remaining cell. The dragon stopped it's small tantrum, and turned it's gaze to that specific side. 'What the hell...?! Who did that?!' We all turned to that direction, where that darkness-nullification(?) was shot, and saw a small feminine figure, only wearing Kuoh's male jacket, her long black hair oozing black energy, her bangs covering her eyes as the gravity grew tenfold next to her. Akane? No... This smell and energy, it's not Akane's... Could it be?! But.. I thought Marye-sensei said the procedure was irreversible! 'Hah! Petulant devil! Trying to harm this heavenly creation?! I have you know, in this form, I've surpassed the power of those six, and become the True King of dragons!' The corporeal dragon said, as the black dragon head began to gather flames and was ready to shot! ' NOW DIE AND PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE FOR THE ONE AND ONLY MIYAMA FUICHI...!" "Ah...! Watch out...!" *ZING!* *BANG!* "Don't make me laugh..." I heard a voice from that black haired girl, as some kind of supernatural force shut the black dragon's mouth, making it implode in a violent way! However, it didn't end it there: a thin line of darkness formed a guide and ran towards the dragon's black head, making it explode and finishing the service! That was sick! " 'true king of the dragons'? Don't you dare call yourself like that, you worm." This power... This control... Is that... Akane? I wondered to myself. However, no... This smell, she isn't Akane anymore. As the aura around her grew exponentially, her hair was blow upwards by sheer force and power alone. Not just that, little by little, her strings lightened up, turning from pitch black to a lighter grey with remaining strings of blond, as her now shining red, her true eyes, were crying. However, the bigger surprise was when two shining, bright and beautiful, feathery butterfly wings of Golden light unfolded from her back, revealing once and for all her Alastor lineage, with something else thrown in. Yes, she wasn't Akane Angra-Mainyu anymore... Now... She was the one and only... Lavinia Allocer. "Now, dragon, come and taste the power of the True Princess... And the current demon Lord!" ... ... Next; Proud of you. Previous; A withered life in a boisterous summer. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Miyama Runaways arc